Order of the Black Worm
The Order of the Black Worm,The (Improved) Emperor's Guide to Tamriel: Northern Bangkorai and the Mountains also known as the Cult of the Black Worm,Sacrilege and Mayhem in the Alik’r the Worm Cult,Ongoing Journal of Galur Rithari, or the Fellowship of Anchorites,Loremaster's Archive: Politics and the Imperial City is a magical organization consisting largely of necromancers. They follow the teachings of Mannimarco, their "King of Worms".Mannimarco, King of Worms They are traditionally rivals of the Mages Guild,The Order of the Black Worm as well as Arkay and his priesthood. The latter are usually humiliated by members of the Worm Cult, who are given guidance by followers of the Cult in Cyrodiil.Arkay the Enemy By game *Order of the Black Worm (Online) Equipment The Worm Cult has had various kinds of gear. During the Alliance War, the cult had styles for armor and weapons in order to defend themselves while advancing the goals of Molag Bal.Crafting Motif 60: Worm Cult Style In later time periods, their equipment became more basic,Necromancers' appearance in until eventually being replaced by simple robes during the Oblivion Crisis.Necromancers' gear in The robes worn by members of the cult are typically black.Worm Saga Magic The necromancers of the Worm Cult use both regular magic, as well as spells to summon beings such as skeletons, ghosts, or zombies.Spells used by members of the Worm Cult in Spells used by necromancers in In rituals, the necromancers mark their undead, or living, minions. Other magic used by the worm cult is the ability to reanimate the dead, a feature which they sometimes use at graveyards.The (Improved) Emperor's Guide to Tamriel: Hammerfell Rumors also exist that the Worm Cult knows rituals which enable sacrificed souls to go to a Daedric Prince, rather than Aetherius.Loremaster's Archive: The Interpreted Soul Magic for binding spirits is also known by the Worm Cult, and requires a ritual,Practical Necromancy where as Animus Geodes are used to hold the souls of multiple people. The Geodes are fragile, meaning they can easily be smashed and the souls kept in them be set free.Events of "Captive Souls" During the Alliance War, the members of the Worm Cult also knew how to summon Dark Anchors.Events of Another art of the necromancers is the creation of black soul gems, which became possible following the Warp in the West.Necromancer's Moon This art enabled them to capture the souls of the sentient races of Tamriel; man, elf, and beast.Souls, Black and White In order to make the soul gems, a grand soul gem had to be placed in an altar, after which the necromancer had to pray for Mannimarco's blessing, while striking the altar with soul trap magic. This allowed Mannimarco's power to change the soul gem from grand to black.Handwritten Note Ranking Locations where the members of the Order are located are informally known as "Worm Nests", and are led by Worm Anchorites, who are the highest ranking members below Mannimarco. Sometimes, these Anchorites are undead. When they are undead, they are known as Worm Eremites.Necromancy in Modern Tamriel These Anchorites report directly to the King of Worms through an unknown means of communication. Beneath the Ancorites are the Necromancer Adepts, Worm Warriors, and Worm Thralls. New members of the Order are attracted by its promises of power, and are sworn to secrecy under the threat of undeath. Those who join have to cut ties with their former lives, as distractions are not permitted within the cult.There Is No Going Back History Second Era The Worm Cult would find its origins around the same time the Mages Guild was founded. Mannimarco, upon being discovered as a necromancer by the Psijic Order was exiled to mainland Tamriel, and Vanus Galerion saw this punishment as too lightly. He left the Psijics to form the Mages Guild. While Galerion was establishing the Mages Guild, Mannimarco was spreading the art of necromancy across Tamriel, and recruiting necromancers to gather artifacts to increase his power, and would eventually use this power to turn himself into a Lich. In doing this, he learned the ways the Dragon Priests used to enthrall their draugr, as well as the Ayleid magics regarding the summoning of their spirits. He also aboutained the Crimson Book of Skulls, a book which Arch-Mage Shalidor himself thought was destroyed. In 2E 437, the presence of the Order of the Black Worm in Kvatch was discovered, and beaten by the Order of the Hour. Rusio Olo defeated eight of the cultists single-handedly, including their leader.Description of the Statue of Rusio Olo Alliance War During the Alliance War, the Mages Guild lost the Arcane University in Cyrodiil to the Worm Cult, who made it their home.Introduction to the Elder Scrolls Online The Soulburst had also enable the Necromancers to summon undead on a scale which was previously impossible.Loremaster's Archive: Effects of the Daedric Invasion The Worm Cult was in general active throughout Tamriel, as they were responsible for calling down the Dark Anchors.Events of " " Hammerfell Within Hammerfell, the Worm Cult used their arts to create armies of undead, as the Redguards are culturally not permitted to slay the undead. However, their attempts were foiled by the Ash'abah. Within Elinhir, the Mages Guild provided continued resistance against the Worm Cult, preventing Molag Bal from gaining a hold there,Alvada's Journal though the city would later be lost to the Scaled Court.Events of "The Seeker's Archive" Morrowind Within the ruins of Ashalmawia on Vvardenfell, the Worm Cult was practicing rituals, which were disrupted by the Vestige.Events of "Daedric Disruptions" Valenwood Within Valenwood's region of Malabal Tor, the Worm Cult was resurrecting mammoths to do their bidding,Aniaste's Journal and took over the Treehenge from the Bosmer, resulting in the local spriggans becoming aggressive to their keepers. The Worm Cult was attempting to gain the soul of Finoriell, the Green Lady, seeking to use it in order to create an abomination.Events of "Awakening" Through tormenting the spriggans, the Worm Cult hoped to prevent the soul of Finoriell from becoming one with the treehenge. In a desperate attempt, a Worm Cult Warlock tried to absorb her soul, but was stopped by the Vestige.Events of "The Dark Night of the Soul" They also aided Molag Bal in keeping a hold over Gil-Var-Delle, until being beaten back by the Vestige.Events of "The Wakening Dark" At the ruins of Abamath, the Worm Cult intended to sacrifice a number of Bosmer to Molag Bal. The ruins were said to house the "blood of Mauloch", which the Cult aimed to use in order to summon Mauloch onto Tamriel, which would devastate Valenwood. Mauloch would serve as an unwitting puppet of Molag Bal in doing so, as the Worm Cult could resurrect the Bosmer killed by Mauloch.Events of "Arithiel" They were also trying to resurrect a long-dead Ayleid Lord known as Ceyran from his resting place in Rulanyil's Fall, in order to use his power to wreak havoc in Greenshade.Events of "The Dead King" At the Bone Orchard the necromancers were assembling new skeletons to do their bidding. Using these skeletons, the worm cult started digging at the orchard, trying to dig up the bigger bones of dragons, mammoths, and other large creatures deep underneath the soil and roots. While their progress was going well, the Vestige stopped their attempts by defeating the cultists.Events of "Keeper of Bones" Wrothgar In Wrothgar, the Worm Cult sought to unleash the Daedra Zandadunoz the Reborn, which would provide them with the means to sweep over Wrothgar. Their plans were stopped, however, when Zandadunoz was defeated by the Vestige.Events of "Heresy of Ignorance" Black Marsh While less active in Black Marsh than in the other provinces, in Stillrise Village the Worm Cult had learned of the secrets of its inhabitants,The Treasure of Stillrise Village as they were undead. The Vestige had to aid the local Kothringi undead in stopping the Worm Cult from taking over their bodies.Events of "The Thin Ones" Cyrodiil The most activity of the Worm Cult in Cyrodiil was found in the Imperial City, where they thought they would be in charge of the city. In reality, their duties largely consisted of doing tasks for the Dremora under the command of Molag Bal.Loremaster's Archive: Resistance in the Imperial City The undead in the Imperial Capital would be used by the Drake of Blades and the Vestige to uncover the secrets of the Worm Cult,Events of "Of Brands and Bones" which was centered in the Memorial district of the city.Events of Through using the undead minions of the Worm Cult, information was also slowly gathered regarding their plans.Events of "Speaking for the Dead" Skyrim Inside Skyrim's Hold of the Rift, the Worm Cult held an active presence.Delver Notes At the ruins of Taarengrav, the Worm Cult tried to obtain a powerful ally through binding the souls of the 500 Companions to the giant Sinmur,Events of "The Shackled Guardian" with similar attempts being made at Pinepeak Cavern,Events of "Tomb Beneath the Mountain" but their plans were stopped by the Vestige. The necromancers also killed giants so they could resurrect them to fight on their side, to provide Sinmur with an army.Thallik's Orders Within the rest of the Rift, members of the Worm Cult were frequently spotted, doing rituals,Events of "A Ritual in Smokefrost Peaks"Events of "A Ritual in the Ragged Hills" capturing travelers,Events of "Research Subject" attacking farms for souls,Events of "Soul Harvest" or making gateways for the Daedra to cross over to Tamriel.Events of "Shattered Hopes" At Forelhost, the Worm Cult held a piece of Wuuthrad and was trying to obtain powerful artifacts, but the group which was tasked to do so was killed by Sabre Cats.Events of "A Walk Above the Clouds" Pact Soldiers would also be ambushed by the Worm Cult at Lost Prospect, with their souls being taken by the leader of the group, who wielded a shard of Wuuthrad.Events of "Those She Devours" In Nimalten, the Worm Cult was trying to establish an outpost to help in the search for spirits to power Sinmur. These spirits would turn out to be spirits of the Companions, and were hidden in a crypt beneath Nimalten, but these plans would be thwarted by the Vestige.Events of "Concealed Weapons" Through collaboration with the Reachmen, the giant Sinmur was set free on the land, with the Worm Cult channeling the power of Molag Bal to the Reachmen in return,Events of "Dangerous Union" the remaining members of the Cult and the Reachmen at the Vaults of Vernim would be beaten by the Vestige before they could do more damage than they had already done.Events of "Through the Shroud" At the ruins of Trolhetta, the Worm Cult was gathered and defended Sinmur with the help of giants,Events of "Securing the Pass" but Sinmur was eventually slain.Events of "Stomping Sinmur" Third Era Warp in the West Princess Morgiah would make a deal with Mannimarco and his Worm Cult in 3E 405. Hidden in Scourg Barrow, the Agent was tasked with delivering the message. With the deal being made, Mannimarco was able to expand his influence in Firsthold on Summerset.Events of "Morgiah's Wedding" Mannimarco would later again ask the Agent for help, this time in learning the magical skills of the ghost of Prince Karolis of Sentinel. After doing so, the necromancer provided the Agent with some information regarding the identity of the Underking.Events of "Lich's Soul" As part of the Warp in the West, Mannimarco uses the Mantella to turn himself into a God of Oblivion.Events of "Totem, Totem, Who Gets the Totem?" Following this, the God of Worms used his new power to create the Revenant, also known as the Necromancer's Moon. During this time, Grand Soul Gems were able to be turned into Black Soul Gems, as Mannimarco held power over during the Revenant. Oblivion Crisis Just before the Oblivion Crisis, the practice of necromancy was officially outlawed in the Mages Guild.The Black Arts On Trial Hannibal Traven was considered the first to take such a hard stance on necromancy, refusing to even do business with those involved with the art, and made many enemies in doing so. With the ban in place, many people chose to leave the Mages Guild, alongside half the council of mages.Generic Dialogue in During the crisis itself, the ban would see the Mages Guild suffer to the Worm Cult. The head of the Cheydinhal chapter of the Mages Guild, known as Falcar, was a member of the Worm Cult, and tried to sabotage the guild by sending new members on a near-impossible task.Events of "Cheydinhal Recommendation" Within the province of Cyrodiil, the necromancers had many hidden outposts, with some having Necromancer Altars, which they used for the creation of Black Soul Gems.Events of "Necromancer's Moon"Hastily Scrawled Note The Cult also killed the Mages at the grove where the Mages Staves were created, near Wellspring Cave,Events of "A Mage's Staff" and held a presence in the city of Skingrad until its agents there were killed.Events of "Ulterior Motives" Not long after, Mannimarco himself had come to Cyrodiil, making his base in Echo Cave.Events of "Information at a Price" The news of Mannimarco's return shook the Council of Mages, and while they were in disarray on how to continue, the Worm Cult had attack the Bruma Guild Hall, destroying it and setting it on fire.Events of "A Plot Revealed" With the news of the destruction of the Bruma Guild Hall, the Council of Mages shattered and dissolved. A member of the Council, known as Irlav Jarol, took the Bloodworm Helm with him to study it in order to use its power against Mannimarco, but was killed while doing so.Events of "The Bloodworm Helm" Another member of the Council, Caranya, took the Necromancer's Amulet with her. But rather than study it to fight Mannimarco, she wanted to give the Amulet to the King of Worms.Events of "The Necromancer's Amulet" After these artifacts were returned to the Guild, the Worm Cult was already working on creating another powerful item. The Colossal Black Soul Gem was being crafted in Silorn, which had to be taken from the cult.Events of "Ambush" The soul gem was designed to house the soul of Hannibal Traven, and was meant to give Mannimarco his power.Dialogue with Hannibal Traven during "Confront the King" Traven would sacrifice himself so the new Arch-Mage could face Mannimarco in battle without being enthralled. Fighting their way through Echo Cave's necromancers, Traven's pupil faced Mannimarco and killed him, destroying the Worm Cult in the process.Events of "Confront the King" Fourth Era By the time of the Fourth Era the Order was practically extinct. Because of this, a coven of necromancers in Hob's Fall Cave pleaded to the Revenant in an attempt to restore the Order in 4E 201.Overheard conversations of necromancers in Hob's Fall Cave Artifacts Necromancer's Amulet The Necromancer's Amulet is an artifact said to have been created by Mannimarco himself. Its wearer is able to regenerate from injuries, as well as absorb magicka. Another power of the artifact is making the bearer incredibly wise. However, the Amulet is unstable, as it constantly fades in and out of existence.Description of the Necromancer's Amulet in Bloodworm Helm The Bloodworm Helm is, much like the Necromancer's Amulet, an artifact which used to belong to Mannimarco himself. It is constructed of magically formed bone, and allows the user to summon skeletons and control the undead.Tamrielic Lore Staff of Worms The personal Staff of Mannimarco, which was lost to him after he was killed during the Oblivion Crisis. Appearances * * * * * es:Orden del Gusano Negro it:Ordine del Verme Nero ru:Орден Черного Червя Category:Necromancy Category:Cults Category:Order of the Black Worm Category:Lore: Factions Category:Daggerfall: Factions Category:Oblivion: Factions